


Bloodshot Eyes

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri is something special and he can not control it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshot Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me when my friend showed me what her computer got stuck on (: http://yardense3.tumblr.com/post/57330765025)  
> Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, and enjoy! (:

"Hey."

Nuri looked to his right at the sound of the weak voice. Marco was coming through the open door of his hotel room. The same door that Nuri asks Ilkay to close thousand of time - but he never does…

Marco, as if reading Nuri's mind says, "The door was open again." And then he crushes onto the surprisingly comfortable couch.

"Yeah, I figured." Nuri sighed in response and brought his eyes back to the computer screen, reading the daily transfer news at BILD in search for something interesting. But there wasn't. He got up from his hotel bed and set next to the exhausted Marco. "Kevin went out again?"

"Yes." He answered, yawning. "Why did you think I came here?"

Nuri shook his head. "I absolutely didn't think that you came here because you simply wanted to spend time with me.

The blond looked at him with a big smile on his face. He chuckled as Nuri retuned him a sarcastic glance.

"Do you what I've noticed before I came?"

Nuri's eyebrows shut up as he turned to look at his friend.

Marco was staring at him; he had a bored yet teasing expression. "That when you hugged me at game, after I scored the goal, you had a serious monstrous look. It kinda stressed me out, man."

Nuri's stomach turned upside down. Instantly looking away, he tried to keep the horrified feeling that suddenly attacked him. Oh god, a monstrous look? That was not good, not good at all. He cleared his throat, breathing slowly to calm himself down. It's okay, it was not happening to him at that exact moment so there was no reason to freak out. And maybe Reus was just exaggerating or joking him.

Realizing he was not answering for too long, he immediately let out a fainted laugh. "A monstrous look? I think you watched too many horror movies in the summer break, Reus…"

"Hey, no!" Marco protested. "I'm serious, you had the most scary face I've ever seen on a real person in my life! You looked like you're about to kill someone!"

Nuri swallowed hard, forcing a smile to form on his now slightly shaking lips. "You're kidding, right? I'm not that scary…" He tried to sound jokingly insulted. "How did you even saw me anyway?"

"Well, Kevin made me watch the video of the goal today – "

"Oh, Kevin made you, really?" Nuri gave him a skeptical glare."

"Fuck you! He did!" Marco's tone was annoyed but he smiled. "Anyway, he made me watch it and then my laptop got stuck –like always- and it stuck on your creepy face." Marco laughed. "But dude, you were very sexy like that, especially after you bit your lips afterwards, then it became much sexier."

Shit, he did not just say that.

A massive wave of heat came washing down Nuri's body, his heart starting to pound faster in his chest and the vain in his neck to pump harder.

He stood up in a haze, all of a sudden finding it very hard to seat near Marco after what he just said to him. His head was spinning for a moment due to the fast movement but in blink of an eye everything was so sharp and clear and he knew that it was happening again.

Shit.

No, not here! Not now!

He couldn't suppress a groan that came deep from his throbbing throat as he felt the inside off his body literally exploding with adrenaline. He felt extremely thirsty in a matter of seconds and he knew that water only hold back this kind of thirst.

"Nuri?" Marco's worried face popped up behind the big couch. "Are you alright?"

Nuri turned fast around to get water from his bag, feeling his body aching but with no way of dealing with it now. He waved his hand towards Marco as if saying that everything's fine, leaning down to find the goddamn bottle.

"Say, is it cool if I lay down on your bad? I'm just so exhausted…" He heard the blond ask as he found the bottle, thank god.

Opening it, he mumbled a "Yeah, sure." and he went on to hungrily drink the whole bottle, desparate to somehow calm himself.

He could feel Marco moving behind him, hear every step he took and every knuck that came out of his bones and body. It drove him crazy, sending cold shivers down his spin, make his shaking grow stronger.

"You're very thirsty, huh?" The bed shifted and a small sigh escaped Marco's mouth as he lay down.

He closed his eyes tightly and slowly put the empty bottle he just now finished on a chair near him. His mind was screaming at him not to turn around but he couldn't control himself no more and he did.

His suddenly bloodshot eyes drank the tempting sight of Marco - lying like that with his hands behind his head, his neck raised up a little to look confused at Nuri, his chest moving up and down from breathing and his short pants revealing big, strong muscles.

It was all just too much for him, and before he was thinking about his actions he went for it. He went for satisfing his much stronger thirst, much stronger need.

You know, Nuri Sahin's teeth are strange for a reason.


End file.
